


Lost Tempo

by compo67



Series: Punzel Verse [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Mpreg, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some words are better listened to, some words are better spoken. Luckily, Jared never has to wait very long for either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Tempo

Jared makes it to eighteen months breastfeeding triplets. 

It’s worth celebrating, but no one mentioned how difficult it was going to be weaning. 

Tonight, however, Jared has help.

Jensen’s tongue flickers over one peaked, pink nipple. Framing this perfect, wet tongue is a set of plush, soft, shapely lips. Jared shudders as they seal over the nub. His cock jumps when Jensen moans; the vibrations are electrifying, with a tantalizing tinge of pain. When his chest rises, so does Jensen, who lines their hips and begins a steady, intense grind.

The first trickle of milk feels divine.

Pressure in Jared’s swollen chest filters out and builds in a more pleasing place—at the base of his cock. One rough hand palms over Jared’s unattended nipple. Jensen rolls it between his fingers, circling it with his fingertip, pushing down slightly, tracing languorous shapes.

A bead of milk pushes out onto Jensen’s fingers at the same time a gush squirts into his mouth.

The only way this could be better…

Jensen reaches up to cup Jared’s chest. When he does—he squeezes.

The two resulting sprays of milk surprise them both.

All day today, Jensen spent it changing diapers, washing onesies, and allowing Jared to nap. He soothed each baby as they prefer: he held Bailey and sang to him, he rocked Hailey and kissed her forehead, and he rubbed Kaylee’s back until she started snoring.

And when Jared was too tired to walk from the nursery to their bedroom, Jensen carried him—no small feat.

Now, Jensen wraps his warm right hand around the base of Jared’s cock. Jared’s breath hitches; his hips buck into Jensen’s grasp. That tongue continues its assault, pushing the nub, snaking around and over it.

Jared begs.

He opens his legs.

This—this is what would make it better.

They fall into each other easy. Jensen doesn’t use lube. He uses what Jared produces, covering his hand in milk before reaching down and slicking himself up. Watching it makes Jared’s thighs tremble. Flat on his back, underneath Jensen’s familiar weight, Jared whines. Slick and ready, Jensen teases. He pinches both nipples, then grazes his fingers over them fast and rough. The blunt head of his cock nudges against Jared’s entrance. He wants it. He wants it so bad—the burn, the pain, the pleasure of being filled up and fucked by this gorgeous man.

Jared’s hips tilt up. His legs wrap around Jensen’s waist. The bed creaks with the shift in their weight. It isn’t completely dark in their room—not tonight, because Jensen wants to see.

With the first push, Jared opens himself up, pushing out, exhaling, and bracing his hands against Jensen’s shoulders. He cries out when the head slips in, glossy and flushed red.

On the second, firm drive inside, Jensen places both his hands over Jared’s chest. He cups each mound lovingly, running his thumbs over each nipple, drawing out bead after bead of pearly, thick milk. Fucked open a little more, Jared clenches his muscles, signaling that Jensen needs to _move_.

There is a condom involved, but Jared chooses not to think about it.

He thinks about Jensen bare.

At the same time Jared craves inch after inch of unsheathed, raw and hot cock, Jensen’s hands clamp down. He pushes his weight onto Jared’s chest and sinks further inside, thrusting and fucking until Jared’s eyes roll back and his thighs tremble.

He thinks about Jensen bare, heavy, and twitching.

Jensen’s hips stutter, but his hands never falter. His hands increase the pressure, until milk runs down all over Jared’s chest and middle. He pulls out an inch and temporarily releases the hold his hands have.

One damp kiss dusts Jared’s mouth.

The arrangement of their bodies sparks desperation—an insatiable hunger.

They break out in a frenzy.

Jensen slams into Jared, fucking him with long, wild, forceful thrusts. He groans every time he hears the squelch of his cock as it works Jared open; he shudders when Jared cries out, milk flowing freely.

The pounding between Jared’s legs intensifies. He arches his hips up a fraction and relaxes the muscles in his legs. For as much as he can, Jared yields his control, no longer bracing himself. He revels in each powerful plunge of eight inches of thick, hard cock.

The room fills with the sound of their hips colliding, protests from the mattress, and rumbling growls that Jensen gives the second he latches on again. Jared feels his throat work, swallowing steady gushes of milk. All he hears from himself are desperate, starved moans.

Jensen’s thrusts lose their tempo.

He pops off and licks his lips, breathless.

Jared’s hips provide the answer to an unspoken question—close.

Every drive forward of Jensen’s cock becomes shorter yet more commanding. The force of his hips concentrates on one single spot inside of Jared.

Faster, harder, _harder_. Jared likes it rough.

He likes to barely know movement after Jensen fucks him into the mattress. He likes the curved shell of pain that blooms inside him as Jensen’s thighs slap against his. He loves every sound Jensen makes, eyes closed, completely lost in the ebb of their tides.

He loves the swell and twitch of Jensen deep inside him, fucking him absolutely senseless.

He loves going to sleep with this man every night and waking up to him every morning.

Jared comes over the aching, bloated length of Jensen’s cock. He comes so hard, he feels a different gush, one that starts with a rumbling of his lower stomach muscles and ends with him creaming over the length of Jensen’s cock. Screaming, he twists in the bed, riding the force of his orgasm until another takes its place. Jensen keeps fucking into him, still hard, following no rhythm. This is nothing but instinctual need.

Muscular arms flex as Jensen braces himself up.

One more time, Jared comes, digging his fingers into Jensen’s tanned and freckled back.

Jensen comes seconds later, eyes squeezed shut, biting his bottom lip. His whole body shakes as he empties out into Jared.

With the breath knocked out of him, Jensen collapses into a heap on top of Jared. The stickiness between them makes no difference to either of them. They are wet, sweaty, sated, and content.

In the mist of their ragged breathing, Jared listens to silent words.

_flesh that is my flesh, bone that is my bone, and we always be one, even at the moment of heartbreak._

“I love you,” Jared whispers, arms around Jensen. “I love you so much.”

Some words are better said aloud.

“I love you too.”

Jared never has to wait very long to hear them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> poem #3 by bell hooks.
> 
> phew! porn fairies visited me tonight. XD


End file.
